


These things I miss

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their thoughts when apart while Jack’s with the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	These things I miss

  


Title: These things I miss  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen  
Spoilers : set start s2/KKBB  
Summary: their thoughts when apart while Jack’s with the Doctor... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time; I also don’t own the song or Matt Nathanson...  
A/N Inspired by the song ‘Come on get higher’ sung by Matt Nathanson  <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHx4BlF6V2o>

This is for [](http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/profile)[**aviv_b**](http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/)   and [](http://chocolatenianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**chocolatenianto**](http://chocolatenianto.livejournal.com/) who both have birthdays this week - happy days ladies *birthday hugs*

X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & tw_proper, tw_classic, jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

 

**These things I miss**

Ianto rubbed a weary hand over his eyes as he turned off the computer screen. Slumping back in Jack’s chair, his fingers trailed absently over the lines of the desk as he gazed into the distance. It was too quiet – the muted hum of the hub at night was a stark reminder of just how lonely this place could be. In his head he filled the vast empty space with Jack’s larger-than-life presence... _I miss the sound of your voice..._ his infectious laugh, head thrown back, his eyes dancing with affection as he teased Owen...his crisp instructions as they planned how to take down an attacking Vilkien’thsn war party without causing a city-wide panic, those blue grey eyes crinkled in thought as he worked through the strategy...the low growl as he breathed in Ianto’s ear, telling him _exactly_ what he was going to do as he undressed him slowly...

Another flood of memories washed over him, accompanied with a rush of hot desire that gathered uncomfortably in his trousers...there would be no mutually satisfying release of that tonight... _and I miss the rush of your skin_...too many endless nights alone in Jack’s bunk – how could such a tiny space seem so cold and empty... _and I miss the still of the silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in..._ He closed his eyes and traced the outline of his lips with his finger, the images of Jack in his head as the finger trailed over his chin and down his neck, the lightest of touches... He let out a low moan... _Jack..._ Nights spent wrapped around each other, exploring their newfound intimacy, discovering pleasures enhanced by the gradual lowering of barriers on both sides... _admit it Jones...you love him..._

Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes and sat up. He needed a miracle... _if I could walk on water..._ a miracle that would bring Jack back to him...and maybe a crystal ball would be helpful... _if I could tell you what’s next..._ Would he have done things differently – if he’d known what was coming? He pondered for all of a nano-second...no...he wouldn’t have missed the time he’d had with Jack for anything... Jack had rebuilt him...after Lisa...after the cannibals...”it’s going to be alright, Ianto...” _make you believe...make you forget..._

Jack was right, he’d made it better...with a tenderness that Ianto hadn’t known was there as he’d kissed his tears away and soothed his nightmares...teased away his melancholy... _so come, get higher, loosen my lips..._ A smile curved the corners of the Welshman’s mouth as he pictured Jack dancing for him in this very office, gyrating as he stripped slowly... _faith and desire in the swing of your hips..._ The smile broke into a grin as he recalled the rest of that night... _just pull me down hard and drown me in love..._

That smile stayed on his lips as he cuddled into Jack’s bunk and wrapped his arms around the pillow that still smelled faintly of the man he loved...the man he missed so very much...

 Jack took the first agonising gasp of air as he was dragged back to life. Sagging in his shackles he breathed one word... _Ianto..._ Images of his perfect Welshman crowded his brain, the one thing that kept him fighting...Ianto bringing him coffee, that spark as their hands brushed when the mug changed ownership...those pristine pinstripes and the way they hugged his arse as he bent over some artefact in the archives...those wonderful Welsh vowels that caressed his ears as they discussed the events of the day... _I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head..._ God he missed him so much...

He closed his eyes as the images intensified...Ianto as he came undone as Jack kissed his way down his body, writhing from the touch of his lips and hands on his heated skin, low moans of pleasure wrapped around a stream of incoherent Welsh as they edged ever nearer to the bliss of release... _and I ache to remember all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said..._

He blinked away the tears as he recalled that blazing look in the young man’s eyes... _that look that said how he felt_...how they both felt even if the words were never spoken... Sighing heavily he shifted uncomfortably in his chains. He needed a miracle... _if I could walk on water..._ a miracle to get back to his Welshman...the man that he...the man that he...loved...he knew that now and he wished he’d told him before he ran away – the wonders of hind sight... _if I could tell you what’s next..._ When he got home...and he _would_ make it home, he’d stop at nothing to put things right... _Ianto...make you believe, make you forget..._

A smile formed on his lips as memories raced across his brain, Ianto’s brief, but nonetheless impressive, spell as a magic tea dragon under the influence of alien LSD... _so come on, get higher, loosen my lips..._ watching him dance with abandon, several beers too many after celebrating the Welsh rugby team’s victory over their old English rivals... _faith and desire in the swing of your hips..._ The smile morphed into a grin as he recalled how that night had ended – their lovemaking had been wild and passionate, slowing to sensual and tender as night became a new day... _just pull me down hard and drown me in love..._

 _“ **I came back for you...** ” _the words hung heavy in the air as they looked at each other, suspicion and hurt battling want and need...and then the moment was gone...

The day descended into chaos in usual Torchwood style with the added distraction of Captain John Hart... _note the sarcasm..._ and Ianto was reminded just how little he knew about the man who owned his heart so completely...

Eventually the cluster bombs, pistol whipping, paralysing lip gloss, Owen getting shot, Jack getting dead, Hart not getting dead...these minor issues were dealt with and Hart was dispatched back through the rift and the team now had to avoid themselves for twenty four hours which was why they were all waiting for room keys at the reception of the St David’s Hotel and Spa... Ianto met Jack’s hesitant gaze and nodded briefly as he requested three singles and a double...

The elevator ride up to the third floor was silent and they headed for their rooms in sombre mood, Jack and Ianto turning left down the corridor, the team turning right... Jack stopped outside 313 and opened the door with the key card before standing back to allow the Welshman to go in first. Ianto headed for the window and gazed out over the bay. Long minutes passed in silence until he turned to see Jack still stood uncertainly by the door with tears streaming down his cheeks and he realised that his own tears were falling thick and fast... _I miss the pull of your heart..._

Ianto stepped forward and opened his arms, crushing their mouths together as Jack flung himself into the embrace and they kissed hungrily, the passion building rapidly from long months of abstinence. They moaned against each other’s lips... _I could taste the sparks on your tongue..._ hands grabbing at clothing as they sought desperately to touch the warm flesh below, buttons were attacked, shirts were tugged off and flung away, buckles and zips were navigated until they were naked and they fell across the bed.

Hot kisses and gentle touch alternated with heady passion and feral want as they moved closer to the ecstasy of their climax... _I see angels and devils and God when you come...on...hold on...hold on..._

“Jack...”

“Ianto...”

_...hold on, hold on..._

They slumped together in a tangle of limbs, sweaty and sated, hearts pounding wildly in their chests as the serenity of the afterglow radiated through them... Jack traced the outline of Ianto’s lips before kissing him tenderly as he entwined their fingers. “Ianto, I...”

“Sshh...I know...” the Welshman pressed their lips together lightly. “Why don’t you show me again...” _so come on get higher..._ ”show me what I’ve missed...” _’cause everything works love, everything works in your arms..._

End  

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ  
> [one of my fav songfics that always makes me smile - yep hopeless old romantic!]


End file.
